Love In Iceland
by Goddess Hekate
Summary: This is a repost. [ReixBryan some TyKa] Rei is having strange dreams about someone and when the Bladebreakers goes on a vacation he discovers who it is he has been dreaming of. read to find out what happens. plz reveiw if u haven't before
1. Heartbreak

**Well this is a rewrite as the first Chapter of Love in Iceland was lost I have to rewrite it. **

**I am very sorry I have probably forgotten some of the things that happened.**

**Well let's just get on with it.**

**£§ Flashback§£**

**Love In Iceland**

**Chapter 1: heartbreak.**

Rei was lying in his warm bed under the covers thinking back on the day he had got his heart broken.

£§Flashback§£

"Err... Max could I talk with you for a sec? It's kind of important so could you come with me please?" asked Rei the cute angel before him. Max only gave a nod and excused himself from Tyson and Kenny, who just waved at him and went out.

"What did you want to talk about Rei?" asked Max with a bright smile. Rei repressed a blush (**Can you do that? oh well it is fiction**) Rei nodded and said.

"Max I-I-I I have a- a crush on you" Rei managed to get out without stuttering to much, Max's smile vanished completely from his face and a saddened expression took its place on his cute features.

"Rei I am sorry but I don't feel the same about you," Max began. Rei felt just like if an ice spear was hurled into his heart making it freeze and break into tiny pieces. "I am REALLY SORRY Rei but I l-l-like Kenny better" Max finished. Rei was filled with anger towards both Kenny and Max but he realized he couldn't justify his anger at either of them. It wasn't Max's fault he could better like Kenny.

A stray tear slipped from Rei's eye as he walked out of the room and into his bedroom.

£§End flashback§£

That was a month ago and he had gotten over it as much as he could, he felt happy for Kenny and Max who where now a couple. Rei was still hurt but now he was confused too because he had begun having weird dreams. Of course everyone had weird dreams but not weird dreams like those he had.

Rei went to down stair and his nose was assaulted by the smell of Tyson's cooking (he can cook here okay!?) Rei looked into the kitchen and saw Tyson at the stove and Kai sitting in a chair his eyes opening only once in a while to take a glance at Tyson. Kenny was in the living room being assaulted by kisses from Max.

"Hi Rei five minutes and dinner will be ready" said Tyson who had just noticed him. Rei heard a "ding" noise from Dizzy and then she called out.

"Kenny E-mail from Mr. Dickinson you might want to open it. It has an important mark on it" Kenny was off of the couch and away from Max in a second. Just as Tyson said dinner was ready Kenny had read the mail and was silent for a while.

The dinner went as normal small conversations about everything and nothing. Kai cast glances at Tyson and the other way around and Rei smiled they were so obvious. Kenny sat unusually silent until the end of dinner.

"Mr. Dickinson has given us a vacation and we will be flying to Iceland tomorrow at 12:30" Kenny was almost bursting from excitement. A groan came from Tyson's general direction and the he said.

"That means we have to pack now" Rei didn't really care neither did the others so they decided to go and pack.

Rei went and packed he had gotten new clothes they were black and green instead of white and read with a pentagram on the bandana instead of the normal Yin and Yang sign.

Then he stripped his clothes and went to bed and he couldn't really wait for the next day.

**Okay I know it was short but I seriously don't remember what happened else in this chapter sorry... **

**Koneko: you should be can we move on to the next story then?**

**D.Q: of course right?**

**Me: sure.**

**Hades **


	2. A surprise

  
  
**Disclaimers: I don't own beyblade okay that was all  
  
Warnings: yaoi, shonen ai  
  
Made by Hades of hades (2 now)  
  
Chapter two: A Surprise  
  
£§Flashbacks§£  
/Thoughts/  
Indicates dream  
**  
I was in a safe embrace that was full of love and it made electricity to run over my skin. Strong arms embraced me, soft hair fell into my face and as I leaned up, he leaned down and our lips meet. His lips were soft, warm, that single kiss made things explode within me warmth ran down my spine. I open my eyes and look into lilac-silver eyes and I realize that they have same colour as the hair that has now fallen into me own and it looked as if it was yin and yang entwined together (I know the kiss wasn't very passionate, but ´maybe´ if you review then I can make a dream where things happens)  
  
Rei woke up with a startled mewl, not really remembering who he was dreaming of the only thing he remembered where the beautiful lilac-silver eyes the exact opposite of his own golden ones.  
  
/Where have I seen those eyes/ Rei thought as he walked out of his room, to make the breakfast.  
  
It didn't take very long and soon he began waking the other Bladebreakers. Starting with Kai who was unsurprisingly up and dressing. Then He woke up Kenny and Max. Last Tyson who was up already, a very wired occurrence, breakfast was over quickly, then lunch followed.  
  
Tyson was doing lunch, as Rei, was always the one to do it, didn't want to and he was feeling a little angsty as he really didn't like to fly. (I don't think this is true but it makes more sense this way)  
  
"What are you making for lunch, Tyson?" Max said as he came bounding into the kitchen Where Tyson was cooking and Rei was drawing a mountain terrain, at night with the moon high in the sky, and it was very beautiful. But the dream was still annoying him like hell he knew the person in the dream he was sure of that.  
  
"Oh just the usual" Tyson just replied and Max sat down at the table waiting for the food to come.  
  
/And I thought that being with Kenny would take some of his hyperness away/ Rei thought.  
  
Then Max looked at Rei and then the wonderful drawing and smiled at Rei.  
  
"That is really, wonderful and beautiful I wish I could be that good at something" Max said.  
  
Then the others came and lunch passed and the rest of the day went all too quick for Rei's liking.  
  
Rei didn't even remember when Kai told them to get their things, he had been to lost in his own thoughts. Then as they sat down in the bus, Kai said, snapping Rei out of his thoughts.  
  
"It will take about an hour to get to the airport; there we will meet Mr. Dickinson, who has our plane tickets and he has something to tell us"  
  
The first twenty or so minutes went by in silence Rei was in his own thoughts thousand of miles away, Max was Kissing Kenny as if there were no tomorrow (I really got to stop writing things like that. I don't even like this paring and yet I made it) and Kai was, well Kai like. Then Tyson, who asked, broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know anything about Iceland?" Rei didn't know anything about Iceland and neither did Max or Kenny, Kai just didn't answer, so of course Tyson had to ask him and this time with the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.  
  
"Kai do you know anything about Iceland?" it wasn't really asked as much as whined and Kai made the biggest mistake, he opened his eyes and looked at Tyson.  
  
Every one fell to the floor in laughter as Kai answered "yes I know it is volcanic active land with geysers and that the air there is very pure" he had fallen for the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the airport; to Rei's displeasure, he really hated flying, they all walked into the terminal.  
  
"We have fourteen minutes till Mr. Dickinson arrives" Kai said and sat down to wait. Again Rei's thoughts began to fly to lavender-silver hair and eyes and soft, warm lips.  
  
/Okay now I got to stop I have to know who it is first/ Rei thought as he looked over at his friends, Kenny and Max was sitting on a chair, together. How they could sit like that was unbelievable, Tyson was next to Kai looking incredibly bored, so he turned to study´ Kai's face. Kai was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
  
Unfortunately, Rei wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him so when Mr. Dickinson spoke he almost jumped three feet into the air.  
  
"Hello Boys" they all turned to him and smiled but he wasn't really smiling back.  
  
"Hello Mr.D" Tyson said to him, smiling without noticing that he wasn't returning the smile.  
  
"Hello Tyson. Here are your tickets," Dickinson (I'm tired of calling him Mr. Dickinson) said handing the tickets to Rei before resuming talking.  
  
"And this will come as a shock, but you will be sharing your house with the Demolition boys, and share a room with them, there are five bedrooms in the house and it is the BBA's wish that you will befriend each other" They all stared at him with wide open eyes. Except Rei who was again drifting into his own thought's.  
  
"Who are we going to share rooms with?" Kai asked looking at Mr. D.  
  
"Oh we don't know yet, but we have a little device that will pick for you here it is" Mr. D said taking out a little computer with a button on.  
  
"You just push the button" He finished explaining and gave the device to Tyson who had to say.  
  
"Why the demolition boys? What happens when I have pushed the button?"  
  
"You push the button and one of the Demolition boys' name will appear on the screen" Mr. D said Rei's thoughts went to the world championship were he had been in that hospital bed, He really hated hospitals they smelled awful.  
  
Tyson did as he was told, and pushed the button, and then there came a beeping noise and a name appeared the name was.  
  
"Tala, Why him I would rather sleep with Kai than be in the same room as Tala" Tyson whined and Rei was sure he heard Max mutter  
"Then you must really want to be in the same room as Tala" Tyson handed the device thing to Max and Max pushed the button and sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ian oh good it is not that Spencer guy I mean..." Max trailed of as he handed it to Kai.  
  
"Spencer but that means that Rei will have to share a room with Bryan" Kai said and this seemed to snap Rei out of his thoughts, and why was it that he thought that, for only a second, a good thing. It couldn't have been Bryan; he was dreaming about, could it?  
  
"It is okay it isn't the end of the world and it isn't as if he wants to kill me he just did as he was ordered to do" /I hope/ Rei added mentally this seemed to calm his friends down, a little at least.  
  
Then they boarded the plane and a long flight awaited them.**Okay I'm gonna stop here Please R&R the action will happen in the next chapter so tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back with an update

Oh and I thank all my reviewers.

Chapter 3:

By Hades of hades

£§Flashback§£

/Thoughts/

Dreams

"Fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in approximately ten minutes in Kepflavik 1," A male voice said over the intercom. Rei was a little pale it hadn't been a great flight, Kai was just looking as he always did emotionless, Tyson was snoring lightly with his head on Kai's shoulder though Kai didn't seem to mind Kenny was writing some report on dizzy and max was just sitting there looking out of the window.

"Please wait with opening your seatbelts before we're come to a full stop the temperature today is fifteen degrease very warm for the autumn there is no wind and the sky is clear" A female voice said this time then they came to an stop and they passengers began their way out of the plane. This didn't happen fast enough in Rei's opinion. Rei pushed his way past Kai who glared at him and Tyson just asked.

"Rei what are you in a hurry about?" Rei slowed down a little and replied-

"I don't like to fly, no I hate flying okay?" Tyson nodded then they all laughed, as they came out of the plane. Then they went to get their luggage and as they stepped in front of an entrance to another plane, the doors opened, out came no other than the demolition boys, and they where smiling 'slightly' not smirking as they always did the tournament, all of them accept Bryan that looked as if he was pouting.

"What is so amusing may I ask" Max asked them and first then they noticed, that they stood in front of the bladebreakers, and instantly pulled up their walls only Tyson noticed it, but that wasn't a surprise, he had been trying to get Kai's walls down and some of them had fallen, he instantly said.

"Don't do that" they all turned to look at him silently asking a question with their eyes. What?

"Don't set those walls up we are to be friends so you have to be your self's" Tyson explained and then they got it and let some of the walls fall.

"Mr. Dickinson said we'd be sharing rooms, so do you know who will share rooms?" Tala asked while walking to out of the airport. As Kai had said, the air was very clear it wasn't cold or anything as you would have thought with a name like Iceland.

"Yes we know Tyson will be sharing with you, max with Ian, Kai with Spencer and Rei with Bryan!" Kenny said looking around for a cap there was a little silence then Tyson asked.

"What was so funny back there?" the demolition boys exchanged looks where Bryan shook his head and the others nodded then Spencer said.

"We where smiling because Bryan was complaining about how much he hate to fly so we laughed and he pouted" they all looked at Bryan who had fallen back to where Rei was and then glared at them.

"Rei was complaining about the same." Tyson said and Rei's head snapped up and glared daggers at him. Then finally, a cap came driving up to them. (It is one of those big caps with room for many people)

On their way to the house, the others talked while Rei and Bryan just sat in the back not saying a word to the others, or each other for some reason the others thought they where still angry because of the plane thing. However, in reality, they weren't quiet ready to meet the other because of the tournament thing and Rei was again in his thought, on that particular dream with, who he now knew was, Bryan the question was, why? He would dream something nice with Bryan in it, really but now he thought about it.

/Bryan looks **hot**/ Rei thought looking over to the other teen, then quickly looking away, and out of the window to see the beautiful landscape run by, the mountains, the moss covered hardened lave and the sea just to the left.

However, he didn't see that Bryan, just after Rei looked away, looked at him with some emotion in his eyes. Bryan was sorry for what he had done at the championship. However, he _could not_ tell anyone that and he felt a strong urge to tell Rei, that it wasn't personal. Lately he couldn't stop thinking of away to tell him that he was sorry, but couldn't so he decided that he would tell Rei that it was only business when they unpacked.

/Rei looks kinda cute/ Bryans eyes widened when that thought shot like a bullet through his head. Then he turned away from Rei and looked out of the window to the right, he tuned out the other bladers talk and went into thoughts just like Rei.

_This time I wasn't in Bryans embrace. no we where lying on a bed with soft silk sheets and he was Kissing me with so much passion, that I became hard in an instant. When he felt my member against his hip, he smiled at me, and then took my lips in his own, then he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in 2_

Rei woke up, panting a little, when the cap stopped in front of an impressive, white mansion the driver called it "Jonson's mansion" 3 all the bladers walked up to a great oak door with mosaic glass in it the mosaic was a beyblade. (Who would have guessed?)

"who has the key?" Ian asked and looked at the bladebreakers.

"I have it" Max said and opened the door. They came in to a big entrance hall with a crystal chandeliers hand from the ceiling. There was also a big kitchen with one of those cooking islands in the middle. The living room was large and had a big TV and a very comfy looking couch. Then they went to unpack.

1 This does exist it is the place you arrive if you fly to Iceland.

2 I made this because I said that if I got many reviews I would make a dream with more action it. It is the first time I ever made this much description. So I hope it wasn't bad.

3 This does not exist in reality.

To be continued

Anyway please R&R this and I'm sorry about the lame chapter title but I couldn't think of anything.

I will update soon

Hades


	4. Sleeping arrengements and dreams

Before we begin, I thank all my reviewers. I warn you this is yaoi.

Rei dreaming

Bryan dreaming

By Hades of hades

Chapter four: sleeping arrangements and Dreams.

Rei opened the door to his and Bryan's room. What he saw made his jaw drop; there was only one rather large bed in the room, two dressers and a door leading to a bathroom. Then Bryan entered and his expression looked like Rei's, his mouth a little open and confusion all over his face.

/I can't share a bed with Rei he hats me/ the last thought sounded very sad in his head as if he really wanted Rei to like him. Bryan then sat the suitcase on the bed, opened his own and began putting his clothes in the dresser, on the left side of the room. which was dark with the blinds for the windows, Rei did the same.

When they were finished they sat on the bed silence still between until Bryan said.

"You know at the championship it wasn't personal, but I can't say I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that kind of emotions because I don't really know any emotion" Rei looked up to see the once cold eyes, swimming in sincerity and hurt, they had changed to liquid silver like the once in his dreams.

"T-thank y-you Bryan" Rei said to Bryan and unconsciously leaning closer to Bryan and Bryan leaning closer to their faces where a breath apart their eyes closed then...

"Dinners ready" Kai's voice yelled through the door and Rei and Bryan jumped apart. (A/N You thought that was the end? MUHAHAHA) both of them blushing, they didn't look at each other when they got up and left the room.

When Rei left the room, he came face to face with a smirking Kai.

"Mind telling me why, you both walked out of the same room blushing" Kai asked Rei who was dieing right on the spot.

/I almost kissed him I could feel his warm breath on my face/ Rei thought then said to Kai "well Kai if you want to know, I am crushing on Bryan and I almost kissed him" Rei said looking onto the floor, Kai was a little shocked that Rei was crushing on Bryan.

"I don't know why you like him, but I don't mind at all. Just a little surprised that is all" Kai said at this Rei looked up to meet Kais ruby eyes full of friendship.

"Thank you. Didn't you say that there is dinner?" Rei asked walking down the hall to the stairs.

"yes Tyson made dinner" Rei noticed that Kai's eyes twinkled as he said Tyson's name.

/Then I guess what they say is true opposites do attract/ Rei thought as he entered the Kitchen, the dinner went as dinners do conversations on stupid subjects but Rei didn't notice he was watching Bryan then as Bryan looked up he looked down.

When the dinner was done, it was very late so they all decided to go to bed. When Bryan and Rei entered, they were tired, really, tired. So they didn't go to the bathroom to change, they just began changing and when Bryan's shirt was off Rei just stared at his torso. The same did Bryan when Rei had removed his shirt then they went to bed, only in boxers, because it was too hard to find the pyjamas and put it on. They instantly fall asleep Rei on the right side and Bryan on the left.

I was sitting on a field there was all sorts of flowers violets, lilies, orchids, and roses the roses where blue, crimson, dark red almost black. In addition, they where growing around me there came more and then it changed. The flowers where gone and instead of a field it was a mountain and Rei was there, wearing tight fitting pants, clinging to him as if he had been working out and nothing else, then he turned his head and called out to me. Then I without knowing how was hugging him and kissing him gently

In the real world, Bryan turned over to face Rei and moved closer to his warmth.

I was in one of those warm springs and it was so relaxing. Then I felt eyes on me, they weren't foreign any more, I knew Bryan was here and sure I was right. I open my eyes to look at a blushing Bryan sliding into the spring, his body shivering from the cold and then relaxing as he came into the warmth, I swam to him slipped my hands around his waist then dropping gentle kisses al over his face

In the real world, Rei turned over and then moved into Bryan and embraced him Bryan returned the hug still in their dreams of each other.

Both Rei and Bryan woke up at the same time and when they opened their eyes, Rei looked into lilac-silver pools and Bryan into burning gold, Rei blushed and looked away then got up like a cat and went to the dresser, got some clothes his new ones. Then he went to bathroom to take a cold shower.

/O God I was sleeping with Rei in my arms he looked so cute when he was confused/ Bryan thought as he went to pick some clothes to wear. On his way to the dresser, he heard the water starts to run, which meant Rei was in the shower.

/I can almost picture him the water running over that graceful body/ He thought then caught that train of thought when he looked in to the dresser. The clothes where most the same kind as he had on at the tournament, but he choose something different today a white tank top silver-grey sweatshirt because the temperature had dropped drastically when they went to bed. He chooses some baggy white pants. (A/N I don't know why I made the clothes that colour)

Rei had finished his shower and was putting his new outfit on thinking about his dream with Bryan it was different from the others this had been romantic with candle light, incense and wonderful food of course the food wasn't the only wonderful thing there Bryan was gentle, friendly and loving to be with. But it didn't matter he wasn't going to be with Bryan because he couldn't Bryan was probably straight or if he was gay he wasn't attracted to Rei. He then went into the shared room and found Bryan to be still in his boxers an incredible sight in Rei's eyes almost fell out when he first looked at him then he couldn't take his eyes of off Bryan's even when he tried to they always wandered back to him.

Bryan turned around and met Rei's gaze on him he then noticed how hot Rei was in black. He then began to walk to the bathroom and Rei sat down on the bed. Bryan quickly showered put on the clothes and went into his and Rei's room to fine it empty.

/Rei must have gone down to make breakfast. I could help?/ Bryan thought and went down stairs to the kitchen.

This was another chapter of love in Iceland hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it

R&R please tell me what you think of it tell me if it was confusing in any way.

To be continued.

Hades


	5. Hot Springs

**I am back again, hope it didn't take to long for me to update. If you don't know why that is, it is because I am writing a book. Well on with the story.  
  
Bryan: it did take to long for you to update. Now get on with it, I want my  
kitty.  
  
Me: No need to get snappish, I am writing now.  
  
Chapter five: _Hot springs_**  
  
When Bryan stepped into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Rei doing breakfast. Rei was oblivious to his surroundings and didn't notice Bryan. Bryan was a little hurt by that fact that he wasn't worth noticing, He walked over to Rei and put a hand on his shoulder and asked.  
  
"Can I help?" Rei was a little startled but nodded and said.  
  
"You can put the dishes on the table for me" Bryan did as he was told but he still had a feeling of incompleteness over him. He couldn't deny that he had felt good in Rei's embrace. He admitted it he was in love, with a person who hated him or disliked him if he was lucky. When he was finished, he turned to look at Rei.  
  
/He is just making breakfast, but those clothes make him look like an ethereal being, I want to be with him, but I can't he hates me and what I did to him/ Bryan thought and a two tears fell from the once maliciously glinting eyes, now they looked like all happiness and malice was drawn out of them they didn't look like silver, they had now a grey dull lilac colour.  
  
Then Rei turned around and saw something that had the resemblance of a tear fall to the ground, but that thought was interrupted when Kai walked in with Tyson and Tala on his heels.  
  
"good morning Rei, Bryan" Kai said and sat down besides Tyson, who surprisingly had stopped eating as much as before, Rei raised an eyebrow at this in question, yet again his thoughts where interrupted now by the rest of the teams.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Kenny asked as they sat down at the table, it was still cold out and it looked like it would begin to snow too.  
  
"Well, I don't fell like doing anything at all today" Tala said as he began to eat the others looked thoughtful for a moment then Rei said.  
  
"It looks like it is going to snow soon so when that happens we can have a snowball war" Every one raised their heads at this, and looked out off the window, just as large snowflakes fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah a snowball fight" Tyson said as he finished his third helping of Rei's cooking.  
  
/I would rather roll around in the snow kissing Bryan then have a snowball fight against Tyson/ Rei thought and pushed the mental image of him and Bryan, in the snow kissing with burning passion, out of his mind he knew now, that he was hopelessly in love with the hot Russian, who didn't even like him so he was doomed to love Bryan for ever and never get the love returned. Now he was feeling really bad and wanted to go cry somewhere.  
  
/I didn't know love could be this painful and complicated/ Rei thought and stood up no one seemed to notice him leaving except Bryan, as the others where chatting about the snowball fight of course Kai wasn't chatting, just sitting at the table with his eyes closed. Silently Bryan followed Rei to the bathhouse, (I really didn't know what to call it) Rei wasn't there, but his clothes where, and they was folded neatly and set on one of the benches, the door to the hot springs out side was a little open.  
  
Bryan then stripped out of his clothes and put on his swim trunks, they where blue and black. He then walked out to find Rei relaxed in the warm water of the spring. Rei opened his eyes slowly like a tired little kitty and then when the sight of a really sexy Bryan met him he blinked a little confused this was a little to familiar. (Please tell me you remember the dream)  
  
Bryan stared at him, he looked so cute when confused, that was the only thought that ran through his head, then a geyser sprang and he was so frighten that he jumped into the warm water. When he resurfaced he saw Rei laughing. Bryan so angry that he took a big and full of snow from the now snow covered land, (Don't ask me how it could fall that fast, its fanfiction so live with it!) and threw it at Rei, it hit him and he shivered from the cold and then a some of it that had landed on his hair fell down on his back and ran down his spine.  
  
Bryan began to laugh and Rei threw himself at Bryan and got him under the water then it became a water fight and it all ended with that Rei and Bryan was bound together by the feet and arms, then as they tried to get out of the hold, they fell together and their lips met, but it was only like the snowflake that melts away inside, like morning dew disappearing in the sun, it lasted a fleeting second, but for Rei and Bryan it was a eternity, but then when they pulled away, the eternity seemed to have been forgotten and desire ruled them until the geyser sprang again, the magic feeling was broken and left was only guilt and dread, they had ruined their chances to be together.  
  
Rei got out of the spring and left to get changed into normal clothes. Bryan was left back in the pool and one single thought ran through his mind over and over again it was.  
  
/Rei's lips are so soft like silk, and his taste and his eyes/  
  
Rei was dieing, not literally of course but he was fast sinking into dread and the only thing he could think about was.  
  
/I have ruined everything. He will kill me and that scenario was like something I have seen before a dream maybe and I could certainly not dream of his lips they are just perfect/ Rei was getting desperate, he needed to tell someone this thing that was going on. He swiftly dried himself, put his clothes on and ran into the house, up to the room but, before he could reach his room, he bumped into someone and it send them both sprawling to the floor Rei got up first to see Tyson with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He helped him up and dragged him to the room.  
  
"Okay Tyson tell me why you are crying, you don't cry, except that one time because of Kai" Rei demanded Tyson looked up to see that Rei meant it he wanted to know but His eyes seemed to have gone from burning gold to a dull yellowish-brown color which made Tyson suspicious, Rei's eyes had been a similar color when Max said he was in love with Kenny.  
  
"It is because I am in love with Kai and he doesn't like me, he just ignores me, I try to get his attention with my beybladeing skills now, when I first met him I tried to get his attention, by eating that huge amount of food, to that he only replies that is disgusting Tyson´ or How can you eat like that´(I wanted someone to share Rei's misery and the lucky one was Tyson insert "Maniacal laugh") " Tyson didn't go one he began to sob quietly and Rei then pulled him into a hug and Tyson cried out on his shoulder.  
  
"I know how it feels Tyson. To be in love with someone who doesn't like you" at this statement Tyson looked up a frown on his face.  
  
"What do you mean Max doesn't hate you" Tyson said Rei just shook his head and said:  
  
"I am not talking about Max, I'm talking about Bryan. I have fallen in love with Bryan and today we where out in the spring, we got into a water fight and when it was over our lips met and he hates me more than before" Tyson looked at Rei astonished but he didn't really care they could talk about their pain with each other.

**I am ending it here and please tell me if it was to angsty okay R&R.  
  
And as I said before I wrote I am sorry it took so long  
  
But it seems I have no time to write, as much as before because of the book thing.  
  
Hades: To be continued soon  
  
Bryan: I surely hope so.  
  
Hades: who was it now that let you in here well it doesn't matter. Hope you had the best of times reading this.  
  
Hades**


	6. Getting left behind

Hello sorry it took so long for me to update. I know it was just a brush of lips but I can't have it all romance either.

Me: I have to get on with the story or someone is going to interrupt me.

Chapter six: getting left behind

Bryan just sat in the hot spring, not moving, he felt bad, very bad, and he just wanted to go crawl into some shadowy corner and cry. It was the first time, ever that he wanted to cry if he felt bad about the tournament now this was living hell. Rei would be disgusted his team mates would lose respect for him. Bryan got out of the water not wanting to be near Rei the Bladebreakers or his team mates. He wanted to stay where his now last memory of Rei would be.

/I can't believe that, anyone can be so perfect and that I have ruined everything like always. It is a curse, everything I think I have within my reach breaks/ Silent, clear tears, catching the sun light and becoming a silver colour, ran down Bryans face. He would be kicked off of the team if the team found out. Bryan pulled his clothes on ready to go up into his room and sleep or something where I wouldn't have to think about Rei.

When he entered, he was hit by a large wave of jealousy. He found Rei with Tyson in his arms, but as he came into the room, he could hear that the always happy-go-lucky Tyson was crying.

Rei lifted his head there was sorrow in his eyes to when they locked eyes.

/He is so compassionate/ Bryan thought then sat down on his own bed too, as Rei was sitting there with Tyson, then he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Tyson what is wrong? You can tell me I won't tell anyone" Rei got a bubbly feeling in his stomach, when Bryan was emotional as now. Tyson looked up with shock in his eyes, not sure if he wanted to tell Bryan. Then when he saw Bryan's eyes had the same colour as the storm clouds, only a grey nothing lilac in them, but where showing concern he told him.

When Tyson was finished he knew that Bryan was having the same drama as Rei.

"Tyson I think you should just tell Kai, how you feel maybe he likes you to and just can't show it" Rei said knowing the answer to the question. Bryan did to Rei could see as he cast a look at him but what really cut his heart out, were his eyes they weren't beautiful with silver swirling in the depths, just a plain dust grey, he felt so guilty and upset, because he was sure he saw a look of disgust in the gaze. He did, but it was self disgust Bryan was experiencing and now he had something to take his mind off of Rei he would help Tyson and Kai.

"What are we doing latter?" He asked Rei who was now holding a sleeping Tyson, Bryan guessed that he had been too exhausted to do anything.

"We are going somewhere into the nature and see one of those glaciers but that is at 4 and it is only 3" Rei said Bryan got up and gently took Tyson from Rei and put him in Rei's bed and gently tucked him in, Rei was jealous that he did that to Tyson and not him, then caught it when he saw, that there wasn't a trace of love for Tyson in his eyes.

The hour had passed; they had woken Tyson and where now sitting in a bus, getting closer to the glacier they where moving towards. All of them where talking, Max was talking to Kenny, Tala was talking to Spencer and Ian Kai were talking to Rei shooting glances at Tyson, and Tyson was talking with Bryan, finding interesting things out.

"See I have this crush on Rei, and I think he hates me, because well the things I have done to him and your team" Bryan said to Tyson who was now very interested.

/So Bryan is in love with Rei and vica-verca/ Tyson thought /I got to get them together, Wait I have the best idea in the world there is a house with only two rooms where we are going we will leave them there/ (Oh no Tyson is thinking) Bryan was now silently ordering back some of his tears but one escaped and ran down his nose and fell of only Tyson noticed this.

/I can't, not do anything! I have to get them together and my plan has to work/ Tyson just tried to reassure Bryan that Rei didn't hate him, didn't mention that the love was returned by Rei.

"Thanks Tyson, but I know he hates me and if I can't have him, he deserves someone that he is happy with and if he is happy I am" Tyson could never have imagined that, Bryan would back down ever.

"No Bryan he deserves you!" Tyson said in a low voice so low that Bryan didn't catch it. The bus slowed down and stopped when they got of the bus they where enthralled by the beauty of the place, it was magnificent, there was a house but it wasn't that, it was the nature it looked like something out of a fairytale, snow covered the landscape and the hot springs where bubbling, the glacier looked like the icing of a cake.

"It is so beautiful" Ian said as he picked up some snow and formed a snowball then threw it at Tala how ducked it and it hit Max who in turn threw it back but it hit Tala and became a full blown snow ball fight.

Rei ran away with Bryan on the heels as everybody thought they needed to get snow.

It ended with them going back to the house taking a hot shower and drying their clothes, unfortunately was Tyson's plan going as it should they fell a sleep and then Tyson convinced to leave without them.

"We have to leave now, so I can get them to admit they are in love" this got everyone's attention, Tyson swallowed as they gazed at him with the is-he-gone-mad look in their eyes.

"Tyson, Bryan and Rei don't love each other. They hate each other" Ian said trying to reassure Tyson that he was speaking the truth.

"They told me they do so no there you have it opposites attract" Tyson said turning around walking out of the house but before he left he heard one thing he really didn't want to hear.

"Well if opposites attract then why, have you and Kai not jumped each others bones… yet" Tala said not knowing just what it was he said Tyson and Kai blushed and Tyson dragged them out of the house into the bus and ordered the bus driver to go to Jonson's mansion.

"When will we come back and get them" Max asked still not believing his ears Rei could not possibly love Bryan.

"Tomorrow at five" Kai said as he noticed that, that had never crossed Tyson's mind.

/That is one of the reasons I like him/ Kai thought. Tyson looked up at him with his storm-blue eyes. And then muttered a "thank you Kai" if Kai wasn't hearing things he was sure Tyson sounded sad when he said his name.

/Does he return my feelings? I don't know/ Kai was getting angry at himself and it was beginning to show on his face when they where home´ they did see it start to snow then a blizzard formed and the last thing any one said was Tyson thinking about Rei and Bryan left behind in that little house in nowhere.

"Shit" then the light's went out and he found his way to someone's room not his own (Guess who's)

Bryan woke up to the wind howling, and found himself on a couch and Rei on the other in the house where they had gotten a shower and then dosed off.

"Rei wake up. They have left us behind!" Bryan said and Ran to the kitchen to find some candles. Rei woke up when he heard Bryan's voice sounding so panicky. Rei was hit with a wave of cold when he woke and got a blanket as Bryan walked into the living room.

"I think we should go to the bed room and go to sleep on the same bed under the same blanket or we are going to freeze to death" Rei only nodded and walked with Bryan, who had found some candles, into the room.

Bryan Lit the candles all of them and got to bed blushing a little at the thought of being so close to the neko-jin but this was not the right time to think of that. Bryan moved under the blanket in the tiny bed, there was so little space that they had to put their arms around each other not to fall out of the bed.

**I am leaving it here. **

**I am so evil, you hate me right now.**

**I know but I promise to update sooner next time okay.**

**Me: so Bryan did you like it.**

**Bryan: No I didn't get to kiss my koneko.**

**Me: well buh huh next time you will get to do that if you're nice now tell them to you-know-what**

**Bryan: don't want to tell the dramaqueen to do it.**

**Me: yeah sure but next time you have to do it Hecate. Say you know what.**

**Hecate: You just review… who dare to turn my hair yellow, that colour does so not fit me.**

**Me: we are all crazy now to review push the little button where there stands "go" and you can review got it.**

**Hades**

**P.s if there was too little Bryan/Rei in this tell me by reviewing. Tak, Takk, thank you, arigato, danke schön.**


	7. The end of a Blizzard

**Here you are finally I felt like updating... --;**

**Kai: could you get on with it I want to be with My Ty.**

**Bryan: I agree with him. Now get me and my koneko together, would you Hades.**

**Okay here it goes on with the story Hecate get my computer.**

**Hecate: here it is. Pulls a compute out of her pocket**

**How does that fit in there? Oh I am getting of off track again. Now lean back in your comfortable chairs and enjoy.**

**Bryan's dream will be PG-13 so you can skip that if you want.**

**Bryan's dream**

**Rei's dream**

**By Hades of hades**

**Chapter seven: _the end of a Blizzard._ (It sucks I know)**

Tyson stumbled into the room, a little out of it because, the blizzard was harsh and now it was crackling with lightning Tyson was really afraid of lightning. Tyson was getting panicky and was moving into a corner of the room, and as the loud thunder lit some of the room it made, it look scary like some thing of the past. Tyson pushed into the corner and cried sobs pushing through his clenched jaw. And the sobs woke the other occupant of the room from his slumber.

Kai woke at the sounds of sobs, not just sobs, it was like the gentle sobs of angels who where mourning their fallen ones. (Oh no I am getting poetic) Kai stood up, still a little weak in his legs, after lying on one of them, because of a bad dream. A lightning lit the room and Kai saw who was sobbing in the corner sat Tyson looking like a perfect picture of the fallen angel. Tyson was oblivious to everything he was in deep distress the only two things he could think about was.

/I wish I was in Kai's arms/ Kai was walking towards him now holding his breath.

/There is a blizzard and I left two people out there, two people I have come to care about, Rei is like a big brother and Bryan is, well Rei's perfect match, and is very nice when you get to know him/ Kai was now kneeling in front of him Tyson still didn't notice his thoughts where still mixed up.

Kai wrapped his arms around the shivering Tyson, felt him stiffen then relax into the heat emanating from Kai, the blizzard had moved and now only the wind was howling and the lightings where crackling. Kai could feel Tyson raise his head.

When Tyson moved a way he found his eyes locking on two crimson pools, and then his eyes moved lower over the well shaped nose, to the red lips and Tyson couldn't resist, he was in the arms of the one he loved, so he leaned in brushing his lips to Kai's it was like nothing else, the sensation was so big, that it felt like fireworks within his head and like electricity running up and down his spine.

When Tyson's lips met Kai's he instantly kissed back, and he felt the same as Tyson. Soon the gentle kiss became urgent and passionate beyond belief as they began to need to breathe again they pulled apart.

"W-w-wow!!" Tyson stuttered as he leaned into Kai's embrace. Kai smirked or attempted to but failed because of the panting.

"Yeah! Tyson I have to tell you something, it might come as a shock…" Kai couldn't go one and waited a second, now the lightings had stopped but the lights where still out.

"What is it Kai?" Tyson asked standing up and walking with Kai to the bed, now very relax because of Kai. Kai sat down taking Tyson with him so he sat on his lap.

"Tyson I have been in love with you, since the American tournament" Kai said looking down at his hands not ready for enough to look into Tyson's eyes.

"Kai I love you to since the first time I met you" Tyson cried happily and Kissed Kai again, this time however Kai didn't respond he was to shocked. Tyson drew away.

"Tyson you can't have loved me since we first met, when we met it was under that bridge, and I was evil" Kai said but Tyson shock his head.

"No Kai I did love you when we first met, that was why I always tried to get you to open up" Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson lets go to sleep" that was the last thing they said that night, they instantly fell asleep in each others arms.

_Now let's get back to Bryan and Rei_

Rei was cold, Bryan had gone to get some more candles in the kitchen and Rei was shivering, He really wasn't used to being this cold.

"Hat-t-tchu" Rei sneezed and pulled the blanket tighter, around him self, Rei could hear Bryan opening cupboards and looking on shelves, Rei was glade it was Him and Bryan being left here and not him or Bryan with someone else.

Bryan couldn't see in the darkness that made everything seem black. When he found the candles he stumbled back into the room, as he entered he heard the cutes sound he had ever heard.

"Hat-t-tchiyu" It was Rei sneezing again and Bryan's thoughts wandered to a time where he hadn't thought what Rei did was either Sexy, hot or cute and found there wasn't a time before his infatuation with Rei wasn't there. Bryan went to look for the matches in the room and couldn't find them.

Rei saw all of this as his eyes where better in the little to nothing off light there was, Rei knew where the matches was on the table next to him. He sneezed again and blushed as Bryan turned his head, good thing it was dark so Bryan couldn't see the blush.

"Bryan the matches are over here" Rei explained to him, Bryan moved towards Rei's voice and then when he could hear Rei's breathing he bumped into the bedside table. He found the matches and lit the candles and found Rei's face only a few breathes away, he almost kissed him he was about to kiss Rei when he caught himself. Rei would the not want to share a bed and they would, both die of the cold.

Bryan put the candles on the bedside table and then got under the covers and snuggled up to Rei. They where both tired, so they fell asleep, pretty fast in each others arms.

Bryan was in a room, with only a bed in it, he was on the bed, only clad in silk boxers with an equally little dressed Rei over him. Rei leaned down and caught Bryan's lips in a searing kiss while running his fingers up his thigh and up to the boxers, Rei let go of Bryan's lips and trailed feather light kisses over his jaw and up to his ear where Rei blew on Bryan's sensitive spot, making him squirm in Rei's grasp, at this Rei only smirked, he slowly licked his way to Bryan's nibble and sucked it into his mouth playing with it then letting the left one to play with the right one. When Rei was finished with that one he blew cold air on them. Rei moved lower down to Bryan's abs running his tongue over them and the kissing them with kisses so light it only felt like a breath. Bryan's Boxers where now stretched as much as they could, Rei quickly pushed the boxers down and looked at Bryan's arousal then running his tongue over it _(I am not going any further with this dream some people would just report me or something --; )_

In the world of the living Bryan was getting aroused to.

Rei was in a restaurant, with Bryan. Having a romantic dinner then when they got out on the street they shared a passionate and intense kiss that made Rei go weak in his knees and hardening.

Rei was also aroused now. Bryan and Rei lay flush up against each other, their hard members poking each others sides.

* * *

**Bryan: Why did you stop it there you can't stop there NOOOOO!!!!**

**Bryan could you stop that it is annoying.**

**Tell me what you think Review.**

**_Hades_**


	8. The End

**Bryan: thank God that you are updating.**

**Bryan I am the god or almost a god I'm the author and that gives me infinitive powers here. muhahaha Chough chough I seem to be out of practice.**

**Now bring me the laptop would you slaves bring in the holy laptop thanks.**

**By Hades of hades**

**Chapter eight: _the end._**

Bryan woke up blinking with his eyes in confusion; he was in bed with someone and to his horror he was hard and so was the other one and when his sight returned he saw Rei.

/He looks so cute when he sleeps/ Thought Bryan and without himself realizing it he leaned in and kisses Rei, first it was a gentle kiss then it began getting more passionate when Rei woke up, he was in heaven. The kiss became desperate and they struggled to get out of the annoying clothes.

Rei almost ripped Bryan's shirt off. Then he was pushed down in to the bed by Bryan, who had gotten his shirt of with Rei's.

"Bryan I love you so no matter what don't stop" Rei said panting but unfortunately just as he said this the front door opened.

"Rei, Bryan are you okay?" Tyson's voice shook them out of whatever trancelike lust, and love filled state they had been in. Bryan put on his shirt and Rei put both pants and shirt on.

"Rei so you don't think I was using you, I am sorry about the championship match. I love you" Rei's heart skipped a beat and then skipped another when Bryan's warm lips met his cold once. Just then who would burst through the door but…?

"Tyson did you find them?" Kai's voice drifted to a stop when he entered the door and saw Rei and Bryan in a battle, between tongues. Kai leaned down and said to Tyson.

"You where right, love. They do fit perfectly together" At this Tyson went a lovely shade of the color red. This also got the attention of the other occupants of the room. Kai then brushed his lips against Tyson's, and was even more delighted that he blushed a darker shade of red.

"Kai, Tyson you are two together? What are you doing here?" asked Rei when Bryan pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes. And now we only have to find away to tell the teams" Kai said then smiled at the thought of Tala's face when he saw that Rei and Bryan where together, and that he and Tyson was together. Tala would be so mad at Tyson. Kai had known for a long time that Tala liked him.

"I didn't know Kai could smile" Said Bryan and went rained kisses on Rei's neck. Rei was in heaven on earth and started to purr gently.

"Okay, come on we don't have time for that. We need to go see Mr. Dickinson so he can see how well we are adapting to this. Teams all put together in the same house." Tyson said and turned around on his heel but couldn't take a step before Tyson heard Rei comment on that one.

"Well I think you would be saying something else if it was you being kissed by Kai." Kai smirked as he pulled the people to a car. (I have no idea where it came from don't ask me)

"Now get inside!" Kai said and the all sat in Kai taking the drivers seat.

"Kai do you think this is safe? I mean you driving" Bryan asked scared for his and Rei's health. Kai turned around and looked at him annoyance filling his eyes.

"Of course it is safe" was all Kai said. He turned and drove of to the mansion.

Two hours later (Sorry didn't know what else could make it longer)

"Well I can see that you are adapting to this little change" Said Mr. Dickinson smiling at them.

"We have something we want to tell you all" said Tyson fear of what Tala might do to him when he found out.

"What is it?" asked a hyper Max. Tyson looked at Kai and saw that he just nodded that was all it took.

"I and Kai are in a relationship, or we are in love" Tyson blushed a deep red at the last part and Kai smirked, pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply. Kai pulled back and saw the shocked and in Tala's face he also found a little jealousy that made him smile.

"You're together and Kai is smiling. The world is going to end God save us all!" Kenny screamed and buried his head in Max's shoulder.

"Well that isn't the weirdest couple to be made on this trip is it" said Kai and looked at Rei, who had the courtesy to blush. The others looked a little shocked and stared at Rei.

"Oh look I have t-to tell you t-that I and…" Rei couldn't go on because he was spun around and felt to warm lips press against his own. He relaxed in the arms of Bryan. Ian's eyes bugged out Tala's jaw dropped, Max smiled and Mr. Dickinson looked as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Maybe I need new glasses" Mr. Dickinson mussed to himself. Rei and Bryan pulled back and stared in to each others eyes when Mr. Dickinson said:

"Well this has been a success, we should do this more often now enjoy the last of your stay here and I must say these are some fine couples now we can only wait for Tala to ravish Ian and Spencer" With that Mr. Dickinson went out of the house but making sure to take notice in Tala's shocked face and the laughing from the others.

**That was the end of the story**

**Okay this chapter was very short but it was the end. Review please. You can still as I said earlier review me about what couple should be my next story.**

**Bryan: I am finally with my kitty thanks Hades call if you need us in a story.**

**Thanks Bryan I will.**

**Thanks for reviewing all of you reviewers if you hadn't I would never have been done with it by now.**

**So thank you thank you I love my reviewers. **

**Thanks again and I can only hope you will read my next stories.**

**Hades**


End file.
